Bexar
The Republic of Bexar is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 443 days old with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bexar work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Bexar is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Bexar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bexar does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Bexar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bexar will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government The structure and organization of the Republic of Bexar is set forth in the Constitution of the Republic of Bexar, which replaced the earlier Basic Law in 2009. The head of state and head of government of Bexar is the President, Capitán-General Hermano von Salza who is also chairman of the Council of Ministers (El Consejo de Ministros de Bexar) and of the House of Representatives (Cámara de Representantes), Minister of War and Chief of the General Staff of the National Army. Capitán-General Hermano von Salza was elected to hold office for life on 13 January 2009. The people, through a secret ballot, elect the House of Representatives (Cámara de Representantes). There is only one permitted political party, the National Party of Bexar (Partido Nacional de Bexar - PNB), founded and led by Hermano von Salza. Therefore, Deputies are elected on an occupational franchise, rather than a political franchise. The voter votes for candidates from a list (ballots are printed for use in all districts), which present only the names of candidates from his own occupational group with a check box beside it. Laws limit the amount and content of campaign propaganda. Candidates are all volunteers, and the voter is only bound by their conscience in deciding who would be the best man or woman to represent the corporate group. There are 200 seats in the House of Representatives, eight for each corporate group. It is from this pool of experts that the President selects the various Chief ministers of the State Ministries. The Council of Ministers is made up of the various Chief Ministers of the various State Ministries, the governors (gobernadores) of the four Administrative Regions (Regiones Administrativas) and the President. The current State Ministries are the Ministries of Foreign Affairs, Interior, Economic Affairs, & War. Geography Bexar is dominated by a mighty river, the Rio Fregel, which bisects the country in a east/west direction. The navigable river dissects the rocky hills, springs and canyons of the Guadalupe region, the primary area for the quarrying of marble and then through the fertile plains and forests of the Bandera and Medina regions to the sea. To the south of the country lies the mountainous Atascosa region, which is the centre of the uranium mining industry. Links *El Consejo de Ministros de Bexar *Ministries & Government Agencies of Bexar *Ejército Nacional *Cuidad del Rey Category:Bexar